


Mine

by AllenTraduction



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Scott était juste partie récupérer sa moto, mais finalement il ramènera autre chose avec elle. Logan semble avoir aussi quelques problèmes de contrôle.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Kudos: 8





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/58039) by [glacis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacis/pseuds/glacis). 

S'il n'avait pas déjà tout vue sa vie et subis plus de problème que n'importe quel homme normal, le rugissement de sa moto volée par Wolverine aurait suffit pour lui dire que cela allait être une mauvaise journée.

Scott se dirigea vers la fenêtre à une vitesse trompeuse, ne voulant pas alarmer ses étudiants mais incapable de s'empêcher de confirmer avec ses yeux ce que ses oreilles lui avaient dit. Logan venait de se diriger vers la toundra gelée à la recherche de son passé - chevauchant la fierté et la joie de Scott. La chaleur se rassembla derrière sa visière et il dut serrer ses poings derrière son dos pour les tenir à l'écart des déclencheurs de ses oreillettes. Quinze années de tutelle du professeur et trop d'accident en cas de perte de control ont été les seules choses qui l'ont empêché de partir à toute vitesse.

Sans parler du quiz d'espagnol qu'il était en train de donner à dix-huit lycéens inquiets.

Il serra les dents et força le grondement qu'il pouvait sentir à disparaitre pour garder une expression neutre. Il savait où allait la moto. Il pourrait le récupérer.

Il le ferait bien plus tard.

Le reste des cours passait sans aucun signe visible de l'agitation qui traversait le leader des X-men. Il avait une réputation à maintenir, aussi bien pour le bénéfice de ses étudiants que pour lui-même. Leur monde était en mutation et pouvait être effrayant. Ils avaient besoin d'autant de stabilité que possible. Il était un point stable pour eux, et il n'allait certainement pas permettre à un mutant voyou de le distraire.

Après le dîner, il entra dans la salle des dangers et se battit contre plusieurs adversaires, se libérant enfin de sa frustration. Puis il a été retrouvé le professeur Xavier.

**"Bien sûr que tu peux, Scott."**

Il ferma la bouche en même temps qu'il ferma la porte. **"C'est évident n'est pas ou vous l'avez deviné ?"**

Charles lui sourit. **"Un peu des deux. Je suis impressionné. Vous n'avez pas couru derrière lui en claquant la porte derrière vous."**

**"J'ai appris un peu de retenue au cours de la dernière décennie." **Il a donné sa meilleure impression malgré sa dignité blessé. Le professeur a vu à travers lui, comme il l'avait prévu.

**"Peut-être un peu trop." **Le professeur leva la main, interrompant sa protestation en même temps que la chaleur le remplissait de l'intérieur. Fierté, amour et compréhension, une tape invisible dans le dos. Il se détendit à nouveau.

**"Vous travaillez très dur. Vous vous donnez rarement la permission de jouer."**

**"Vous pensez que je veux jouer avec lui?" **Scott n'avait pas à simuler son incrédulité.

**"Je pense que vous voulez lui faire lui exploser son nez," **rétorqua le professeur. Scott sourit involontairement. **"Vous avez réglé le conflit entre vous-mêmes dans la mesure où vous avez pu travailler en équipe pour sauver Marie. Mais la situation entre vous est loin d'être vraiment réglée. La situation est calme ici pour le moment. Prenez du temps. Montez vers le Canada et parlez à Logan. " **Il fit une pause. "**Essayez de ne rien faire de trop douloureux pour l'un de vous. Et Scott,"** avertit-il, **"Vous avez des problèmes à résoudre, mais Logan aussi. Vous pourriez trouver le besoin l'assister dans ses recherches. Lorsque vous êtes prêt et lorsque vous seriez près rentré à la maison."**

**"Avec ma moto."**

**"Avec Logan."**

Il savait que le professeur pouvait lire sa réaction à cette suggestion. Il n'a donc pas pris la peine de dire qu'il pouvait geler avant qu'il ne l'emmène de force au manoir. Il fit simplement un signe de la main et monta faire son sac. En outre, la dernière fois qu'il était allé dans cette partie du Canada, cela avait semblé un enfer de froid.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et Jean entra. Elle s'arrêta juste au-dessus du seuil et regarda son sac. Un sourcil se leva lentement. Il pouvait se sentir rougir.

**"Je vais chercher ma moto"**, proposa-t-il. L'autre sourcil se leva pour rejoindre le premier. Il trouvait le maniérisme adorable. Pour une raison quelconque, maintenant, cela le plaçait sur la défensive. **"J'allais te le dire. Je viens juste d'en avec le professeur."**

Elle s'avança et se pencha pour l'embrasser légèrement. **"Ne fais rien d'impulsif. Tu pourrais te blesser."**

Il voulut l'embrasser en retours, ouvrant les lèvres et s'approchant d'elle qui s'éloigna, le laissant bouche bée, vaguement ridicule. Sa mâchoire se referma et il baissa les yeux sur son sac. Depuis que Logan était arrivé, il avait été obligé de jeter un long regard dur sur sa relation avec Jean. Il n'avait pas été rassuré par ce qu'il avait trouvé. Une touche de fraîcheur, un sens de l'habitude. Le faible sentiment d'être pris pour acquis, et de la prendre pour acquis à son tour.

**"Je peux prendre soin de moi,"** murmura-t-il, se sentant encore plus ridicule en le disant. Un long doigt froid se glissa sous son menton pour relever sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre son regard. Il y avait de la gentillesse là-bas et cela l’énervait, parce que cela semblait avoir remplacé la chaleur qui régnait dans le passé.

**"Je sais que tu peux."**

Il serra les dents à nouveau, car il pouvait jurer qu'il avait entendu la condescendance dans ses mots.

**"Tu n'as rien à prouver." **Ajouta-t-elle avant glisser son doigt sur ses lèvres. Il resta immobile, mais cela s'arrêta. Sa tête se pencha d'un côté et elle le fixa avant de partir et lui laisser un peu d'intimité. **"Quand tu serra de retours, d'accord?"**

Il acquiesça, même s'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Ils parleraient? Ils feraient l'amour? Ils se sépareraient? Ils prétendraient que tout va bien, comme ils le font depuis trop longtemps maintenant? Il essayait toujours de comprendre quand elle est devenue aussi amicale, juste amicale.

**"Bon sang."** Il jeta des jeans, des shorts, des chaussettes et des pulls dans le sac. **"Je ne suis pas le médium dans cette relation, Jean."** Il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais c'était plus facile à dire. Il n'arrivait pas à lui dire ces choses quand elle était dans la pièce, réussir à dire quoi que ce soit qui était vraiment important. Plus maintenant.

En soupirant profondément, il fourra le dernier vêtement et son kit de rasage dans le sac et le jeta sur son épaule. Jusqu'au garage, dans le camion, ou sur l'autoroute, il s'efforça de dissiper les doutes fugaces sur Jean et lui-même dans un joli petit compartiment bien rangé. C'était ce qu'il faisait avec tous les problèmes sur lesquels il n'avait aucun contrôle. Sa vie amoureuse devait maintenant être considérée comme un "problème".

Une autre faute à porter à Logan.

Il a ignoré l'injustice manifeste dans cette pensée et s'est concentré sur la route. Sur le long du trajet jusqu'au Canada sur les traces de sa moto, toute la nuit et jusqu'au lendemain matin, il a fait de son mieux pour ignorer le fait qu'il fuyait Jean autant qu'il fuyait vers Logan. Il y penserait quand il le faudrait. Pas avant.

Son subconscient devait faire des heures supplémentaires. Il réalisa tout de même qu'il avait laissé son téléphone portable dans le tiroir de son bureau et son bipeur sur celui-ci.

_Cela n'avait pas été aussi difficile qu'il l'avait prévu. Mystique a tué le garde pendant le quart de nuit, puis l'a imité à un moment crucial. Les papiers de transfert ont été arrangés. Une épave de convoi qui aurait rendu fière la version grand écran de The Fugitive était le fruit d'un moment de réflexion. Leur transport les attendait juste à l'extérieur du parc._

_Sabretooth et Toad se remettaient encore. Mais il avait d'autres ressources. Des mutants qui lui étaient fidèles. De l'argent ainsi que des fausses identités En très peu de temps, il traversa la frontière et se dirigea vers un refuge sur les rives du lac Nilgaut. Il se détendit contre le siège en cuir souple et ferma les yeux._

_Les jeux d'échecs lui manquaient. Charles lui manquait mains Il ne manquerait pas de la cage._

_Charles lui a toujours manqué de toute manière._

_Fuyant la pensée, il se tourna pour regarder par la fenêtre, regardant passer la nuit._

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour des ruines gelées de ce qui devait être autrefois une installation de recherche militaire impressionnante et griffonné sans rien faire sur le roc nu avec une griffe partiellement déployée. Le revêtement en adamantium traversait la surface du granit concassé comme s'il avait été fabriqué à partir d'argile molle. Logan fixa la ligne blanche croquante sur la surface gris terne et souhaita ardemment que le passé se découvre aussi facilement.

Le bruit sourd d'un moteur lui attrapa l'oreille et il regarda le chemin de terre qui servait de route. Des yeux perçants aperçurent l'élégante machine noire et, l'air plus dur, la faible lueur cramoisie à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il sourit. Ce n'était pas une expression agréable. Il était de mauvaise humeur mais il y avait belle viande tendre à prendre.

Ne cherchant pas à se cacher, il se laissa tomber contre le rocher, semblant aussi ennuyé que possible pendant que Cyclope s'avançait avec le camion vers lui. _Hm. Manipulation agréable, petite queue de gravier ,coq de bon goût, arrêtée à dix centimètres de la botte de Logan. Le garçon devait-il être si précis dans tout?_

Il a probablement répondu à sa propre pensée, alors que Cyclope descendait du taxi et l'observa comme une version assainie de la colère de Dieu. Le sourire de Logan s'élargit suffisamment pour exposer ses dents. Summers s'arrêta devant la porte, aux limites de sa porté.

**"Un moyen de rembourser pour l'hospitalité, Wolverine,"** gronda Cyclope.

Logan grogna en retour, un son guttural qui résonna dans sa poitrine et montra au dépisteur à quoi ressemblait un vrai grognement. Le visage de Summers ne changea pas d'expression, mais Logan pouvait sentir la prudence dans l'odeur de l'homme.

**"Tu aurais pu demander."**

**"Aurais-tu dit oui, Cyke?"** Il expliqua clairement qu'il connaissait la réponse à cette question même s'il la lui demandait. Cyclope haussa les épaules.

**"Peut être."**

**"Connerie."**

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait. Summers c'est lancés dans un sermon moralisateur sur la charité du professeur et sur le fait de rester solidaire et de faire preuve de courtoisie et d'une foule de conneries. Logan n'écoutait plus après le premier mot. C'était plus intéressant de regarder le gamin le sermonner et le sentir.

La chaleur monta sur la peau de Cyclope qui le sermonner toujours. Ses joues rougirent, la lueur derrière sa visière clignota comme une lumière mourante, et ses poings crispés se desserrèrent au rythme de sa respiration. Dans la douceur froide de l'air du matin, il sentait le sel, l'aloès et les pommes. C'était une combinaison étrange. Cela donna faim à Logan.

Pas seulement pour la nourriture.

La pensée que Cyclope était ridiculement mignon pour un monstre bienfaisant envahi par la végétation lui fit faire une pause à mi-reniflement. Il retourna sa pensée et l'examina sous différents angles. Cela ne le surprit pas, ce qui le fit se demander depuis combien de temps cela durait. Jeannie l'a excité. Il n'avait pas pensé que le petit ami de Jean ferait le même effet. Cette pensée le fit rire. Summers ne chierait-il pas une brique s'il le savait?

Ouvrant la bouche pour le faire taire et disperser les cellules cérébrales de Cyclope aux quatre vents, il fut complètement choqué de constater qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. À cet instant, trois choses l’ont frappé en même temps.

Tout son corps était en feu, de l'intérieur vers l'extérieur. Cela lui traversa les os, comme s'il était câblé à un courant électrique et que quelqu'un venait d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur. Il ne se tenait plus sur ses deux pieds. Il était suspendu dans les airs à quelques centimètres du sol. Ça fait mal comme un fils de pute.

Il y avait une grosse Land Rover noire sur le bord de la route, et il avait été tellement distrait par les hurlements de Summers et par sa propre libido égarée qu'il avait complètement manqué son arrivée. Un homme se tenait à côté. Il reconnut Magneto à l'instant même où il réalisa la troisième chose importante.

Summers avait changé de place, il avait vu la menace et avait sauté devant lui pour le protéger. C'était à prévoir. Même si Cyclope le détestait profondément. C'était réconfortant, d'une manière stupide de super héros. Parce que Magneto n'était pas seulement en train d'électrifier le corps de Logan.

Il l'utilisait.

Comme une arme.

Contre Scott.

Au moment précis où il a arraché la visière de Cyclope de son visage, Magneto a propulsé Logan en avant pour faire face à Summers et l'a obligé à serrer ses bras et ses jambes autour du corps de l'autre homme comme une cage. Il sentit ses griffes s'étendre contre son gré et se maudit entre ses mâchoires crispées alors qu'il se battait pour les empêcher de perforer le bas du dos de Scott. Ses pieds se courbèrent derrière les tendons d'Achille de Scott et il força ses doigts à s'étendre, s'étendant au-dessus de la cage thoracique exposée, hurlant derrière ses dents de douleur pour que la position garde ses griffes à l'écart de la peau vulnérable.

Cyclope lui demandait quelque chose d'urgence en criant contre son oreille, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre les mots. N'aurait pas pu répondre même s'il avait pu entendre quoi que ce soit sur le cri de ses propres muscles et os, se disputant avec chaque molécule en lui pour ne pas céder au pouvoir de Magneto. Il pouvait sentir les veines apparaître sous sa peau et les muscles se contracter.

En luttant contre ses propres implants, en luttant contre la sirène de Magnéto, Logan s'enfonça profondément dans son subconscient. Il a fait appel à tous ses sens au niveau instinctif, imprégnant Scott Summers sur son esprit et son corps. Traînant dans de profondes bouffées d'air, il catalogua et stocka chaque élément de l'odeur de l'homme; la pression de sa poitrine, ses cuisses, ses mollets, ses mains et sa peau apprirent la sensation du corps tremblant dans ses bras; le cœur prisonnier du cœur de Scott contre lui faisait écho au rythme de son propre cœur. Cyclope était à lui: à protéger, à ne pas tuer. Déterminé à ne pas laisser Magneto l'utiliser comme instrument de meurtre, Logan opposa son esprit et son âme à son corps traître.

Il a perdu.

Du sang coulait de ses jointures où les griffes se penchaient vers le dos de Scott, et de ses lèvres où il avait planté ses dents farouchement dans sa peau exposer. La sueur et les larmes d'effort coulaient sur son visage. Le hurlement derrière ses dents s'échappa comme un gémissement étouffé, aigu et inhumain.

Puis, aussi soudainement que cela a commencé, c'était fini.

Trop ancré dans sa bataille personnelle pour se rendre compte que le sauvetage était arrivé, Logan a cédé à la douleur incroyable qui déchirait son corps et lui avait fait perdre conscience.

La situation a explosé sans avertissement.

Une minute, Scott disait à Logan qu'il avait toutes ses manières d'un chien sauvage élevé par des ours et l'instant suivant, Logan flottait dans les airs comme un abducté dans un mauvais épisode de X-Files. Ses yeux s'étaient élargis et il avait semblé terrifié. Cela, en soi, avait terrorisé Scott, instantanément et sans raison. Il avait pivoté sur ses talons et avait vu exactement ce qui avait effrayé Logan.

Il avait à peine eu le temps de lever la main sur sa visière et de crier, avant qu'une force invisible ne l'envole et l'arrache de son visage. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux, se souvenant seulement alors qu'il portait sa visière de sécurité et que celle-ci était construite sur un cadre en métal. Puis le monde bougea sur son axe et Logan le saisit dans une prise enfernale, et il hurla de nouveau. Cette fois, il demandait à Logan ce qu’il pensait.

Cela ne prit pas longtemps avant qu'il réalise que Logan ne pensait plus du tout. Logan était trop occupé à se retourner pour ne pas devenir un compacteur d'os mutant. Scott n'avait pas besoin de savoir pour voir à quelle tension le corps de Logan était soumis. Les muscles pressés contre lui, de l'oreille au talon étaient durs comme du fer et se battaient comme des fous pour s'écarter de lui.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire. Le visage de Logan était écrasé contre son cou. Des bras comme des bandes de titane étaient enroulés autour de son torse et il pouvait sentir chaque doigt comme une barre de fer se pressant contre lui. Il y avait le murmure d'un couteau sur la base de sa cage thoracique et il déglutit. Dans son esprit, il pouvait imaginer ce que devait faire Logan pour résister à la volonté de Magneto.

Quand le sang a commencé à couler dans son dos, et que ce n'était pas le sien, il n'avait pas à imaginer se qui se passait. Il savait.

Il savait également à quel moment Logan avait perdu le combat pour le protéger. Une voix maigre ressemblait à celle d’un animal mourant d’agonie résonna contre sa mâchoire lorsque Logan se lamenta contre lui. Six piqûres distinctes lui coupèrent la peau du dos et les bras et les jambes qui l'avaient empêché de le coincer le serraient si fort qu'il ne pouvait pas respirer profondément.

**"Ce n'est pas de ta faute,"** grommela-t-il, ne sachant pas si Logan pouvait l'entendre, ayant besoin de l'absoudre de toute façon. Puis il entendit un bruit qu'il n'avait pas pu discerner par-dessus le son de la respiration laborieuse de Logan dans son oreille.

Le bruit sourd des pales de l'hélicoptère. Il reconnut le gémissement du moteur. C'était la conception du professeur. Très peu de métal. Beaucoup d'alliages composites et plastiques. Rien pour Magneto à manipuler.

Le ping des armes automatiques.

Les cris de pneus sur la poussière se sont dissipés lorsque la voiture de Magneto a disparu sur la piste.

Plus près encore, si près qu'il le sentit plus que ne l'entendit, le souffle de Logan sur sa nuque. Un seul mot, si doux qu'il n'était pas sûr par la suite qu'il ne l'ait pas imaginé, un murmure.

**"Mien."**

Le tonnerre de son cœur qui essayait de battre de sa poitrine résonna dans ses oreilles et la râpe d'air pénible le blessa alors que ses poumons compressés essayaient de reprendre son souffle. Il tourna son visage sans visière dans le côté de Logan, l'enfouissant dans des favoris, et attendit d'être secouru. Heureusement, ce ne fut pas long à venir.

La première réaction de Charles face à la fuite d'Erik fut un manque total de réaction. C'était en soi inquiétant. Il n'aurait pas dû être en conflit. Erik était un vieil ami, mais aussi son ennemi le plus puissant. Il a condamné les mutants qu'il cherchait à diriger et à protéger, simplement en visant tous les humains normaux en tant qu'ennemi des mutants. Il devrait au moins se sentir outré. Volez tout de suite vers lui pour s'assurer que Magneto a été attrapé et remis en détention. Il ne devrait certainement pas se sentir soulagé.

Lire l'esprit d'un homme comme un livre ouvert n'était d'aucune utilité lorsque son cœur était bloqué hors de portée. Charles prit une profonde inspiration. **"Jean, appelle Scott."**

Son regard écarquillé n'était pas rassurant. Son téléphone portable sonna ... dans son bureau .

Sa réponse à cela était sans ambiguïté.

Elle le mena dans la salle de guerre. Storm était là, attendant. Les heures qui ont suivi ont été un flou d’activité. Il a essayé Cerebro avec des résultats mitigés. Ses propres pensées étaient trop chaotiques. Ils ont interféré avec sa capacité à se concentrer. Il avait besoin de son fils de substitution à ses côtés. Il avait besoin de son vieil ami. Il avait besoin que les deux soient en sécurité et que les deux soient à sa portée.

Il ne recevait rien de ce dont il avait besoin.

La deuxième fois qu'il a attaché le casque de Cerebro, il s'est forcé à se concentrer, serrant les bras de son fauteuil jusqu'à ce que ses doigts lui fassent mal. Le vertige a frappé, comme toujours, et il contrôlait son estomac par la force de sa volonté, comme d'habitude. Finalement, il put retrouver une trace de Scott.

Le monde s'est contracté à un seul point de contact puis a jailli comme de la gélite dans son cerveau. La signature personnelle d'Erik se heurta au parfum de pomme fraîche de Scott et à la force terrestre de Logan. Tous au même endroit. Tout à la fois.

Il arracha le casque et cria à Jean, la voix mentale ajoutant l'urgence au physique. Ils n'avaient pas le temps. Pas le temps, s'ils voulaient le sauver. Il ne pouvait pas décider quel "il" était le plus impératif de sauver. Il ne s'est pas permis d'y penser non plus. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas de temps.

Jean a sauté du navire de combat avant que celui-ci ne se pose au sol. Elle tendit la main vers Scott avec son esprit avant que l'équipe de récupération ne parvienne aux deux silhouettes enlacées qui gisaient sur les rochers. Ses pensées étaient confuses, mais ne montraient aucune indication de blessure ou de douleur extrême. Rassurée, elle attrapa l'esprit inconscient de Logan.

Le feu traversa son cerveau et contracta ses muscles. Elle a criait, presque de vomissement à cause de l'agonie qu'elle a trouvée.

Une couverture de calme l'enveloppa, l'éloignant des blessures de Logan, et elle haleta un **"Merci"** étranglé dans la direction du professeur. Alors que les hommes étaient chargés sur une seule civière et amenés dans la baie de l'hélicoptère, elle se pencha de nouveau avec beaucoup plus de soin.

Ce qu'elle a trouvé n'était pas rassurant. Aucune pensée au-dessus de la ligne du comportement instinctif de base; pas de mots; aucune verbalisation mentale du tout. Il n'y avait pas de "Logan" à trouver, mais seulement la saveur distincte du "Wolverine" sous sa forme primitive pure. Elle frissonna.

Ce n’était pas bien de trouver de telles pensées excitantes. Ils avaient besoin qu'elle soit médecin, pas une femme. Surtout pas lorsque l'homme avec qui elle était actuellement en prison était en danger et l'objet de sa fascination.

En repoussant autant que possible les réactions inappropriées, elle procéda à un examen préliminaire. Ce qu'elle a trouvé était presque aussi fascinant que la personnalité mutante de base qui a formé la fondation de Logan. Une fois dans le laboratoire médical, ayant accès à son équipement, elle a pu confirmer son diagnostic initial.

Logan avait subi de graves dommages à tous les principaux groupes musculaires de son corps. Les tendons ont été déchiquetés. Les articulations ont été disloquées. Chaque coup de poing dans les deux mains avait été renversé. Il y avait des fissures dans chaque os, perpendiculairement aux implants en adamantium qui les bordaient. Il avait littéralement brisé tous les os de son corps et brisé tous les muscles et les articulations pour ne pas blesser Scott.

Des larmes se sont coincées dans sa gorge. C'était un niveau de retenue et de protection qu'elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer. Elle déglutit et leva les yeux pour attraper le regard grenat de Scott derrière des lentilles de quartz rubis. Il la surveillait régulièrement. Elle le regarda.

**"Est-ce qu'il va aller bien?"** Scott a demandé doucement.

**"Je ne sais pas,"** répondit-elle aussi honnêtement qu'elle le pouvait. **"Il ... s'est blessé gravement en essayant de te protéger."** Elle contourna la table d'examen pour prendre un chiffon et une crème antibiotique. **"Il n'a pas réussi à se retenir complètement -"**

**"Il a fait de son mieux!" **La défense rapide de Scott contre l'homme qu'il avait prétendu mépriser la fit marquer une pause. Elle leva les yeux vers l'arrière de la tête de Scott. C'était incliné vers l'avant. Elle s'aventura un peu dans ses pensées et ses mains restèrent immobiles.

Reconnaissance. Douleur. Colère frustrée. Douleur partagée. Admiration. La protection. Un fil tordu de désir.

La dernière fit trembler ses mains.

Elle avait répondu à Logan à un niveau primaire, elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas reprocher à Scott de faire la même chose. Elle ne pouvait certainement pas lui reprocher une émotion si profondément ensevelie qu'il l'ignorait probablement lui-même. Elle connaissait son petit ami. Il n'était pas particulièrement expérimenté. Il semblait que son aversion pour Logan était plus qu'une simple jalousie.

Pour une raison quelconque, cette pensée la fit sourire. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule à se sentir contrainte par leur relation. Peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule à avoir envie d'errer.

Et peut-être n'était-elle pas la seule personne dans leur relation à avoir envie d'errer vers Logan .

Lissant la crème sur les coupes peu profondes et collant de la gaze dessus, elle caressa confortablement les cheveux de Scott. **"Cela va prendre un peu de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille. Pourquoi ne vous détendez-vous pas, essayez de dormir un peu? Son corps se répare, mais il va devoir se soigner avant que nous puissions vous démêler."**

**"Tu ne crois pas que de la graisse et une grosse paire de pinces feraient l'affaire?" **Il y avait un espoir superficiel et une nervosité sous-jacente dans la voix de Scott. Elle secoua la tête.

**"Il vous tient bien. La seule façon de vous séparer est de lui couper les bras et les jambes. Je ne pense pas que même le facteur de guérison de Logan pourrait réparer autant de dégâts. Tu es coincé pour un moment."**

Elle a vu plus que entendu son soupir. Il ne protesta plus. Il posa juste sa tête contre l'épaule de Logan, passa ses bras autour de sa taille robuste et ferma les yeux. Il avait l'air incroyablement à l'aise.

Elle essaya de ne pas y penser.

Douleur.

Fatigue.

Une douleur, partout.

Il a fallu énormément de temps avant que le monde ne se recentre. Quand cela s'est produit, la première chose qu'il a sentie était la sueur et les pommes.

Ses épaules et ses hanches lui faisaient mal. Ses mains lui donnaient l'impression de frapper du ciment solide depuis des heures. Ses yeux étaient flous.

Au deuxième regard, peut-être pas.

Logan se concentra pour ramener ses yeux dans le foyer et finit par comprendre que ce qu'il regardait était trop proche pour se concentrer dessus. Des cheveux châtains et des taches de rousseur sur la peau pâle. Une seule goutte de sueur coulait sur la pommette à un centimètre du bout de son nez. Il pouvait voir les cheveux fins et doux puis du métal noir.

Il cligna des yeux et renifla à nouveau.

Fléchit ses bras et ses jambes à titre expérimental.

L'homme endormi dans ses bras s'étouffa et se rapprocha. Il n'était pas sûr, parce qu'il ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où quelqu'un l'avait fait, mais il soupçonnait discrètement qu'il se blottissait avec l'homme au parfum odorant pris dans ses bras.

Deux choses l'ont frappé à la fois.

Le gars dans ses bras était Scott Summers, et son corps n'était pas pressé de le laisser partir.

Son corps pouvait bouger et son cerveau lui criait de protéger Scott Summers.

Comme ses os lui obéiraient à nouveau, il se détacha de Cyclops et se jeta dans le coin éloigné du laboratoire médical. Ses dents découvraient dans grincement, ses griffes étaient par réflexe dégainées, il chercha la menace qui était la dernière chose dont il se souvint. Il n'a vu que Storm. Elle avait l'air confuse.

Pas aussi confus qu'il le pensait. "Magnéto?" Il a demandé. Il en sortait quelque chose comme "Mmgnnm?" Il déglutit plusieurs fois et travailla les muscles le long de sa mâchoire. Merde. Cela fait mal aussi. Il dissimula distraitement ses griffes et grimaça.

Fils de pute. Même les poiles sur le dos de ses mains lui faisaient mal. Ses genoux étaient à l'étroit et il était assis dans un tas moins que gracieux.

**"Est-ce que tu vas bien?"**

La voix venait de l'autre côté de la table d'examen. Il scruta le sol. À moitié assis, à demi agenouillé, Cyclope le regarda à travers les barreaux inférieurs de la table. On aurait dit qu'il avait subit une tempête pour être aussi lâche et désordonner. Il haussa les épaules pour s'excuser, puis hocha la tête. Lentement.

Il avait mal au cou.

Summers se releva et s'accrocha au bord du lit d'examen. De la façon dont il se tenait, il n'était pas en pleine forme. Storm se dirigea un peu hésitant vers Logan. Il ferma les lèvres sur ses dents et fit de son mieux pour paraître inoffensif. Elle n'a pas cru mais est venue s'accroupir près de lui tout de même malgré le potentielle risque. Il renifla. Elle sentait bon, propre et mordante comme la neige. Pas aussi bon que le cidre de pomme, là-bas, mais quand même ... il cligna des yeux.

Eh bien!

Il baissa les yeux sur l'érection qui grandissait sur ses genoux, de côté sur Ororo qui avait l'air bouleversé, et sur Cyclope qui se penchait à la taille, allongeant son dos.

Montrant ses jambes. Soulignant son cul.

Logan se déplaça à nouveau instinctivement, passant près de Storm, contournant Cyclope et se dirigeant dans le couloir jusqu'à la pièce qui lui avait été assignée aussi vite que possible. Il n'est pas sorti le reste de la nuit.

Jean a appelé une fois. Il a refusé de répondre à la porte. Il sentit un petit chatouillement à l'arrière de son crâne et beugla: **"Quitte ma tête!"**Cela a disparu et elle aussi. Personne d'autre ne le dérangeait jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

De toutes les personnes qu'ils auraient pu envoyer pour le chercher, c'était sûrement celui qu'il ne pouvait pas détourner. Marie avait l'air déchirée entre la joie de le voir et le fait de ne pas savoir s'il voulait la voir. Il la prit dans ses bras et la suivit jusqu'aux pancakes.

Le petit déjeuner est passé dans un flou. Elle a parlé de ses amis et de ses cours et d'un enfant du nom de Bobby. Elle ne lui demanda qu'une fois s'il était de retour. Il venait de la regarder. Elle a joué avec ses œufs pendant un moment, puis lui a demandé ce qu'il avait trouvé au Canada.

**"Pas beaucoup de chose"**, dit-il à sa propre assiette. **"Alors, qui est Bobby?"**

Elle le regarda attentivement, puis suivit son exemple. Après le petit déjeuner, elle est allée en classe. Il a regardé vers Jean. Elle pencha la tête vers lui. Il secoua la tête puis il est allé se promener.

Une heure à sonder les collines du nord de l'État de New York a atténué la douleur résiduelle de ses muscles. Il s'assit sur le flanc d'une colline et fixa le terrain de l'école. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite. Une grande partie de lui voulait rentrer au Canada et reprendre la piste où il s'était arrêté.

Une partie de lui plus petite mais tétu ne voulait pas partir.

Le petit chatouillement était de retour, plus léger cette fois-ci, presque comme si quelqu'un frappait à la place au lieu de fouiller. Son front se plissa sous l'effet de la sensation et il demanda à voix haute, se sentant stupide: **"Ouais?"**

**"Peut-on parler?"** demanda la voix du professeur dans sa tête. Logan se concentra pour dire oui, mentalement, et sentit le professeur tressaillir.

**"Désolé",** il a parlé à nouveau à voix haute. C'était plus facile comme ça, même s'il se sentait idiot de parler tout seul. "**Je ne voulais pas crier."**

**Ce n'est rien. Quand reviendras-tu à la maison?**

**"À présent?"**

**Je te retrouve dans ta chambre, si cela te convient ? **

Il acquiesca. Le professeur s'éloigna de ses pensées aussi délicatement qu'il était entré.

Comme annoncer dans son mot, le professeur l'attendait dans le couloir à l'extérieur de sa chambre. C'était un peu étrange de jouer à l'hôte dans la maison de l'autre homme, mais celui-ci ouvrit la porte et fit signe à Xavier de le précéder. Avec un gémissement presque imperceptible, la chaise roula en avant et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

**"Je voulais te tenir au courant. Magneto a été capturé. Il semblerait que Mystique ait pris une courbe trop rapidement. Ils étaient inconscients dans l'épave lorsque la police les a rattrapés et ils ont pu l'incarcérer avant qu'il ne puisse se réveiller et se retourner contre eux."**

Logan hocha la tête, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il y a quelque chose dans le professeur qui le fait ne pas vouloir le toucher, peu importe que Magneto lui ait fait du mal et l'a presque fait tuer Cyclops. Le visage du vieil homme était sans expression, mais son odeur était triste. Vieux sang. Vieux liens.

**"Je me demandais si je pouvais te demander une faveur avant de retourner à ta quête."**

Il jeta un regard sceptique au professeur. Le fit sonner comme Don Quichotte ou quelque chose du genre. Avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Xavier poursuivit.

**"Si vous vous sentez prêt à faire de la formation, vous pourriez peut-être montrer quelques mouvements de légitime défense aux étudiants?"**

Des yeux noisette et calmes le plaquèrent en place. Ce n'était pas beaucoup demander. Rien du tout, vraiment. Il avait gagné sa vie en tant que combattant pendant des années. Les enfants pourraient probablement bénéficier de son expérience.

Il acquiesça à nouveau. **"Je dois enlever une partie de la rouille avant d'essayer de montrer quoi que ce soit à quelqu'un."** Il se sentait guéri, mais il ne savait pas à quel point Magneto avait fait mal, et il ne voulait pas tomber sur le cul devant toute l'école.

En face du cyclope.

**"Si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à utiliser la salle des dangers." **Il regarda le professeur, qui expliqua les installations de formation de l'école. Logan sourit. Cela sonnait vraiment amusant. Pas très différent des cages où il s'était battu pour subvenir à ses besoins. Seulement moins de chance de se faire botter dans les couilles. Peut être.

**"Nous sommes heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, Logan", **lui dit Xavier avec une sincérité discrète, interrompant ses pensées sinueuses. **"Personnellement, je voulais vous remercier de vous mettre en danger pour protéger Scott. Il compte beaucoup pour moi."**

La tête de Logan se baissa et il fixa le couvre-lit. Au bout d'un moment, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et le doux sifflement du fauteuil alors que le professeur partait. Il fallut longtemps avant qu'il se lève finalement du lit et se dirige vers le sous-sol de l'école à la recherche de la salle des dangers.

Il les entendit avant d'arriver dans la pièce. Bien sûr, son audition était incroyable et les murs renforcés, mais même des oreilles régulières auraient pu entendre que Jean et Scott n'étaient pas exactement dans la meilleurs situation de couple.

S'arrêtant dans le couloir à l'extérieur de la pièce, il écouta sans scrupule.

**"- Pas pressé -"** Un coup de pied solide heurtant un corps, suivi d'un souffle d'air. **"- pour lâcher prise maintenant?"** Jean, à Scott, semblait vraiment énervé.

**"- pas comme si j'avais beaucoup de choix -" **Un autre sursaut, puis un dérapage, et le bruit sourd d'une chute se transformant en un rebond. **"En plus, pourquoi tu t'énerves?"**

La gifle de peau sur la peau, un gémissement mordu et plusieurs coups sourds de suite. **"Absolument - aucune raison -"** une respiration sifflante alors qu'elle avalait de l'air, puis une bécassine venimeuse, **"devrais-je être jalouse?"**

L'impact d'un grand corps qui rebondit contre un mur, puis plusieurs pantalons et la voix sans expression de Scott, **"le serais-tu?"**

Des pas rapides, puis le souffle d'air passant devant un corps volant, suivis de deux bruits sourds. Finalement, Jean répondit, aussi sans voix, **"Non."**

Lorsqu'il n'y eut plus de bruits de combat, ni d'arguments intéressants, Logan ouvrit la porte. **"Est-ce une fête privée, ou quelqu'un peut-il se joindre à la fête?"**

Son entrée distrait Cyclope, qui se retourna pour le regarder au moment où Jean se lança. Peu préparé à l'attaque, il est tombé sous elle et elle l'a frappé beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. La tête de Scott a rebondi contre le mur et il s'est effondré sur le sol. Elle roula avec lui, la main toujours levée, le poing serré, sur le point de le frapper à nouveau.

La vue a déclenché une réaction sauvage à Logan, et il était sur elle avant de savoir qu'il bougeait. Il a grogné un seul mot, **"le mien!"** et la frappa avec un coup de main. Ses griffes étaient toujours en extension quand il était entré en contact, sinon il l'aurait coupée en morceaux. Elle traversa la pièce en volant et atterrit dans le coin opposé près de la porte. Secouée, elle le fixa sans chercher à bouger.

Son choc lui a sauvé la vie.

Menace expédiée, Wolverine se pencha sur la forme immobile de Cyclope. Une main sortit et frappa légèrement le haut de la tête brune. Avec un gémissement presque silencieux, le corps se contracta et la lueur rubis habituelle apparut derrière sa visière alors qu'il clignait des yeux pour l'ouvrir.

**"Scott?"** Jean a rampé en avant.

Wolverine la sentait. Il se retourna avec un grognement et s'avança sur elle. Faisant preuve d'un excellent instinct de survie, Jean a plongé par la porte et l'a claquée entre eux.

**"Logan?" **La voix de Scott était groggy, mais assez forte pour distraire Wolverine. Il se retourna vers sa proie, ses griffes s'étendant. **"Merde!"** Il y avait de la peur dans sa voix et dans son parfum. Cela a dérangé Wolverine.

Les griffes descendirent une fois, deux fois, une troisième fois. Matière séparée comme du beurre devant un couteau brûlant, sans marque visible sur la chair pâle sous le tissu noir. Cyclope gelé. Wolverine grogna de plaisir. C'était mieux comme ça.

Les membres sous lui bougèrent et il utilisa ces mouvements pour les clouer au sol. Ses mains bougèrent sur la peau et les muscles, apprenant la chair, la pliant à sa guise. Sa bouche suivit ses mains, goûtant et mordant, se mêlant jusqu'à ce que les mouvements changent, se dirigeant vers lui au lieu de s'éloigner. Il y avait de la chaleur là-bas, sur sa peau, un goût sucré-salé sur la langue et de petits sons blessés lui remplissant les oreilles. Il a perdu le contrôle de ses sens quand il a perdu le contrôle de la situation et ils l'ont emmené là où il devait être.

Entourant Scott. Sur Scott. À l'intérieur de Scott. Son Scott.

Il sentit le sperme mélangé à la sueur et sentit une constriction le traire. Le corps de Cyclope se déroba sous lui, et il se retint, lâchant ses dernières forces. Il mordit fort le tendon sous la bouche, goûtant la sueur et le sang et exultant le festin de ses sens. Quand il vint enfin, il hurla.

Tout comme Scott.

Après le cours de physique, Charles venait de congédier le reste des étudiants de son bureau après que le cri mental de Jean l'ait signalé à sa place. Se concentrant sur sa description visuelle des événements survenus dans la salle des dangers, il chercha sans effort pour surveiller la situation. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Logan attaque Scott et Jean, pas après la protection dont il avait fait preuve lorsque les hommes avaient été attaqués par Erik.

L'atmosphère mentale dans la salle des dangers lui rappelait un marais. Brumeux, surchauffé et incroyablement humide. Il y avait peu de pensées cohérentes que l'on puisse trouver nulle part, et beaucoup d'instinct animal rampaient. L'esprit de Logan était clairement primordial et il abandonna rapidement la tentative de trouver une logique à laquelle il pourrait faire appel. S'appuyant sur sa familiarité avec Scott et sur son affection pour celui-ci, il s'est plongé dans l'esprit de son élève de longue date.

Une fois sur place, il est resté coincé, figé sous le choc.

La passion, dans un monde peint en rouge, la chaleur, le mouvement et la réaction qui nient la contestation, s’il en était peut-être existé alors qu’il était si submergé. Charles se glissa plus loin dans les pensées de Scott, incapable de s'en empêcher, fasciné et curieux de la santé Scott.

Les synapses ont tiré au hasard, rendant Scott incapable de rationalité. Son protégé normalement contrôlé était complètement hors de contrôle. Le monde de Scott consistait dans sa totalité en dents de scie sur le côté de son cou, des griffes bordant des hiéroglyphes enflammés le long de ses flancs, des cuisses volumineuses écartant les jambes, une chaleur brûlante en son centre, le poussant contre la douleur à un plaisir, il n'a jamais connu ça auparavant. Ses genoux étaient serrés sous les avant-bras de Logan, sa tête était inclinée vers l'arrière alors que la bouche de Logan lui ravageait la gorge, la mâchoire, la joue, la bouche. Son poids était sur ses épaules alors que Logan l'enfonçait profondément, lui donnant une sensation incroyable à chaque poussée, le retournant et le faisant l'aimer.

Charles sentit la tension monter à son comble, sentit le cri de Scott, sentit le hurlement de Logan. Les sentis tomber ensemble, les bras de Scott s'enroulant automatiquement autour du dos de Logan, le tenant tout près. Il entendit Logan murmurer un mot, **"Mien"**, encore et encore dans la peau de Scott. Senti la réponse que Scott ne pouvait pas donner, projetée au toucher, acceptée à travers la peau.

Agité, il s'éloigna de Scott avec beaucoup moins de finesse que d'habitude. Heureusement, Scott était trop pris par Logan pour le remarquer. Avalant pour atténuer les effets d'une bouche sèche, chagriné de se rendre compte qu'il avait été essoufflé, il envoya un message rassurant à Jean que Scott allait parfaitement bien. _C'est un vestige de la protection offerte par Logan lors de l'attaque de Magneto_. _Cela se manifeste par la possessivité. Scott est en sécurité avec Logan. D'autres ne le sont peut-être pas_, lui a-t-il dit avant d'interdire la salle des dangers jusqu'à ce que les hommes se présentent seuls. Elle était sceptique au début, mais il renforça sa réassurance avec son commandement et elle obéit.

Regardant aveuglément par la fenêtre, Charles ordonna fermement à son corps de se calmer et sourit. L'esprit était certainement la principale zone érogène, et le sexe était, dans son cas, dans ce cas, tout dans l'esprit. Le sourire devint ironique et conscient. Reconnaissant l'ironie et le besoin, il a appelé le directeur de la prison à sécurité maximale dans laquelle Erik avait été placé en détention provisoire. Il serait en visite aujourd'hui.


End file.
